His Mischief
by LevyStrange
Summary: Loki is not an evil person, he just does evil things. Who can really blame the god of mischief though?
1. Prolog

"Analise! Is she ready yet?" A man looking to be in his early thirties demanded. He had chocolate brown hair and grey eyes and stood almost six and a half feet tall.

"Yes darling, we were just looking for her other shoe." A woman called back before the sound of two sets of feet came down the grand staircase, heels clicking with each step.

"It took you long enough, wouldn't it have just been easier if you just grabbed a different pair?" he demanded his wife impatiently and led her out to their carriage. Both parents failed to notice their children make eye contact and roll their eyes before following their parents.

"Robert, we are visiting royalty today, they are being introduced. If you truly do intend on marrying Analise off she needs to make a good first impression." The woman argued back, pulling her daughter onto her lap.

"A different pair of shoes wouldn't matter if we're late Laura." Robert gave an exaggerated sigh.

"What does papa mean?" The 6-year-old asked.

"Your father wants you to be a princess, maybe even queen one day," Laura told her.

"So I'm getting married today?" she asked.

"Gods no Lise, you're much too young for that! If they tried I'd cut their hands off." Her older brother laughed.

"Alexander!" Robert hissed. Alexander bowed his head and nodded.

"Best behavior, both of you." Robert reminded as the children stepped out of the carriage.

"Yes, Papa." Both children responded instantly and trailed after him as they walked into the palace and towards the throne room. Analise stared at the massive golden statues in wonder and reached for her father's hand, sliding into the role of a good daughter. Alexander walked beside them.

When they entered the throne room Joffrey let his family up to the base of the throne and kneeled, followed by Alex. Laura curtsied and then watched Analise curtsie from behind her father.

"My king, my lords." Robert started when they were signaled to rise.

"It would be my honor to introduce you to my wife and children." He smiled and glanced at Laura

"My wife Laura, Alexander and my little angel Analise." He introduced them one by one and gently nudged Analise out from behind him. Analise stared at the twin dragon statues behind the throne with her mouth slightly open.

Odin nodded in approval and nodded towards his own wife and children.

"Frigga, Thor and Loki." he didn't bother with formalities. He was a king after all.

"Why don't we let the children go play while we discuss business?" Frigga spoke softly and nudged her boys forwards. Odin nodded and banged his staff on the floor. On cue Thor practically flew down the steps with Loki trailing behind his brother.

"What sort of games do you like to play? I like challenges." Thor grabbed Alexander's arm and started dragging him off, ignoring the younger child. Loki paused and glanced at her.

"Please forgive my brother, he gets excited." Loki offered Analise his arm and smiled, leading her after Thor and out to the gardens.

"Is he always like that?" Analise asked.

"Like what?" The raven-haired boy looked confused.

"Bold. Quick. Demanding." She responded.

"Unfortunately yes." Loki laughed and shook his head.

"But he means well." Loki added and sat down under a tree, watching Thor try convincing Alex to spar. It didn't take long for him to agree.

"I see." Analise nodded and laughed when Thor flung Alex to the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Thor jested.

"These clothes are hard to fight in." Alex complained and took off his jacket before resuming the match.

"So your father is a senator?" Loki asked.

"He's never home anymore." Analise nodded then crossed her arms.

"His work is important for the realm, just like my father." Loki said gently and placed his hand over hers.

"I still miss him sometimes." She said softly and looked up at Loki, he seemed to be thinking.

"Wanna see something funny?" He asked. Analine nodded and he pointed at Thor and Alex. With a small shift of his hand the ground started to crack around them and Alex began to panic, Thor jumped back in fright.

"Loki, enough of your tricks!" Thor demanded after a minute and the ground returned to normal.

"Just a bit of fun for the lady and I." He chuckled. Analise looked at him in amazement, she had never seen anything like it.

"You need to teach me that." She demanded and placed her hands on Loki's leg.

"Only if you say please." He chuckled, happy that someone was interested in his tricks.

"Pretty please with golden sprinkles." Analise smiled.

"Tricks like that are of no use to a lady, you'd be better off learning to fight, like Sif" Thor argued.

"Maybe I don't want to fight like a brute." Analise huffed and crossed her arms.

"Watch your tongue! Your speaking to the next king!" Thor bellowed and glared down at her.

"And she is a young lady, your future subject. Do not threaten her." Loki stated calmly and stood up. Analise watched the pair with a slightly dazed expression.


	2. Chapter 1

Asgard, town. 2011

"Do I need to remind you how important the next few weeks are?" Robert glanced up from his book to face his daughter as they got in their carriage.

"No papa." Analise responded quickly, trying not to let on to her true feelings on the issue.

"Good. You need to represent the family well, your engagement will be announced tomorrow at the coronation." Robert went on, sounding pleased with himself.

"So soon?" Analise looked up in shock, she was hoping they'd delay the announcement.

"The people deserve to see their new queen when their new king is coronated." Robert's tone implied he was done discussing it.

"But that would take away from the coronation!" She tried to argue.

"You would be the crowning jewel on the entire occasion. The all-father agreed this would be the best time to announce it." Robert snapped back, wishing his only daughter would behave.

"You know I don't care for him at all." Analise kept trying to argue. Her father didn't bother to grace her with a response.

Asgard, palace. 2011

When they arrived at the palace they were greeted by Loki and 4 palace guards.

"My lord." A guard bowed and helped Robert from the carriage.

"Where is Thor?" Robert demanded, annoyed the crown prince wasn't there to greet them.

"Training with lady Sif." Loki sighed and rolled his eyes, not really wanting to talk about his brother.

"Do remind him of his commitments." Robert bristled and walked off, having to deal with the rest of the Senate.

"I've been a terrible gentleman." Loki mumbled once Robert had left and took Analises's hand and gently kissed it.

"I thought we were past that." She chuckled in response and offered a small smile.

"We are but that doesn't have to mean chivalry is dead, does it?" He commented and offered her his arm, which she graciously accepted with a small shake of her head and followed his lead.

"Have you spoken to Thor or your parents?" Analise asked once they reached the sitting area within the library.

"I've spoken to Thor…" Loki grimaced and pulled the brunette onto his lap.

"And?" Analise pressed.

"He didn't care. He is going to be king and he needs a proper lady and not a soldier, your a pretty face too." His voice shook with anger and he tightened his hold around her waist.

"Oh…" she didn't seem shocked.

"Could the all mother sway him?" She trailed off as her shoulders sagged.

"As close as we are I do not think she would take kindly to this." Loki cupped her face and gently pressed their lips together, the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind.

"I'll take care of everything." Loki pulled back and promised.

"What are you going to do?" Analise asked with a worried expression, she knew how he was and how much he loved to get into mischief.

"Do not worry yourself with that." He dismissed, the less she knew the better. He was plotting treason for her.

"That only makes me worry more." she frowned.

In response, Loki leaned his forehead against hers.

"The less you know the better. You belong to me and to me alone." his voice lowered and he kissed her again, failing to notice the raven-haired female warrior walking by, she paused and gawked at the pair before she continued walking back to the training fields.

Asgard, palace. 2011

"Lady Analise! Over here!" Thor yelled, signalling the young woman over to him and his friends, Sif and the warriors three.

"You too brother, I have merry news!" Thor added when he noticed Loki.

The pair slowly made their way over to Thor, who immediately pulled Analise into a big sweaty bear hug.

"I wanted the five of you to be the first to know. Analise is to be my wife. Father is announcing our engagement at my coronation next week." Thor explained with a smile, settling to have an arm wrapped around Annalise's waist.

Loki's jaw tensed as the warriors offered his brother congratulations and well wishes. Sif's eyes widened when she heard the news and darted between Loki and Analise, even more confused than she was before.

"Do you want this Thor?" Sif asked slowly.

"Why not? Lisey is a sweet girl and father said she would make a great queen." Thor shrugged, using Loki's pet name for her while looking at Sif curiously.

"What about…" she trailed off and looked between Analise and Thor.

"It's getting late, Lise should be getting some rest now." Loki tried to step in.

"I can handle my intended just fine." Thor looked down on Loki.

"You are not the one teaching her magic, I am." Loki snapped, starting to lose his temper.

"Have care how you speak brother, your lessons have little importance." Thor's eyes narrowed.

"We wanted to finish our lesson." Analise butted in.

"We started projecting." She added.

"Why don't you show us." Thor suggested, momentarily forgetting his anger.

With a small nod, Analise shifted her hand and her pale blue dress turned into a ballroom style gown with golden trim.

"Not bad." Thor admitted and spun her around and admired the dress, trying to find anything that would indicate it wasn't real. The only thing he noticed was that her lacing looked slightly off.

"Can we go now? I will show Lise her new room as well." Loki asked impatiently.

"Fine, fine, Lise I'll find you for dinner." Thor promised.

"We already ate." Loki lied, and began to lead Analise away, wanting to keep him as far away from Analise as he could. 


End file.
